NeS1 Post 141
In NeS1 Post 141 The Otter is very drunk and standing atop of his Fort Xanthan, formerly a 7-Eleven, when it is blown up by a Rabbit Walker being driven by Sam & Max. The Otter, in the resulting explosion, is fired off like a canon into the sky and lands before Semievil. Semievil is upset that The Otter killed Bo the Alligator in NeS1 Post 139 and starts taunting Otter in retribution. Meanwhile Gebohq is seen by Justyn the Thread Killer, who starts to chase him - seeking revenge for the explosive Gebohq accidentally threw in Justyn's face in NeS1 Post 138. Post Antestarr: Wha-? Another rabbit walker? Gebohq: What do you think they got their Imperial name from? Leave one standing, and they multiply like hell. *TheOtter stood on top of the 7-11 store, not very straight by all means. His goatee was unkept and smelled of liquor. The stench was all over him, and it was quite obvious how drunk he was as he pointed his finger at the rabbit walker, liek he could talk it down. This was as bad as when Twin Suns was drunk, if not worse.* TheOtter: Whatcha lookin' at, ya big gopher! You-sha just geet over har and try gettun' me off of mah preshious store! MaxSam & Max article, Wikipedia.: Did you hear that Sam? He called me a gopher! I'm shooting that 7-11 sky-high! *Laser fire emitted from the rabbit walker and diretly in the center of the 7-11. TheOtter flew SupermanSuperman article, Wikipedia. style as the store exploded, quite like a drunken Tom CruiseTom Cruise article, Wikipedia. from the train scene in Mission: ImpossibleMission: Impossible article, Wikipedia.. TheOtter landed right in front of Semievil, still mourning over the death of his precious Bo. Some might say the scene was reminisient of the rancor owner'sMalakili article, Wookieepedia. mourning in Return of the JediReturn of the Jedi article, Wikipedia., but what do they know? Semi: How...how you could kill poor Bo? He only wanted to eat audience members! Well, I will taunt you for doing such a thing! Otter: er...taunt? Semi: yes! (starts with a very obvious french accent) Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries! Take that English pig! (sticks out his tongue and hits head with hands). Otter: My mother isn't a hamster! Meanwhile, away from their quarreling... Geb: Hmm..I was thinking about something before that 7-11 episode? *turns to see very angry Justyn* Oh right. Time to run! *Geb runs for his life as Justyn is keeping up, screaming "I'll ban you! Slowly and painfully too when I get my hands on you!.* Will Geb live the nearly inevitable wrath of Justyn? Will the feud between TheOtter and Semi turn violent? Will Benard the Pigeon make an apperance? Is there anything I forgot to put in this post? Who knows. Not me anyways, so stick around. Maybe something interesting will happen soon (now THERE'S a laugh!) Notes Britt's Commentary "The taunt that Semievil uses on The Otter is straight from the movie Monty Python and the Holy GrailMonty Python and the Holy Grail article, Wikipedia.." - Britt the Writer. References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post